In a conventional loudspeaker having an illumination function, a light source is disposed in front of the diaphragm, which reflects light from the light source, for example. Alternatively, a light source is disposed at the back of the diaphragm and the light from the light source transmits through the diaphragm.
As patent literature related to this patent application, patent literature 1 is known for example.